Madejitas
by chipikroou
Summary: Natsu va dejando detrás pequeñas madejitas.
1. Chapter 1

**Madejitas**

**.**

Durante todo el año, y en sus ratos libres, Natsu se dedica a tejer gorritos, bufandas, mitones y demás accesorios que protegerían a su adorada señorita del frío del invierno. Sus manos rápidas, luego de años de práctica, eran capaces de volver productivos apenas quince minutos y bastaba una madeja de lana y un ganchillo para terminar con un gorrillo, que se añadiría a la colección del año; cuando los días eran más lentos y el trabajo escaso, podía entretenerse con trabajos más complejos, llegando a tejer algún suéter o quizá una pequeña manta colorida. Pero, sin importar el proyecto, siempre se quedaba con pequeñas madejitas de colores, que no servirían para prendas dignas de ser usadas por su protegida, y de las cuales, por alguna razón, no podía deshacerse.

Así que tenía una cesta llena de ellas. Ya había intentado alguna vez hacerse una cobija, pero al ver las tonalidades, se sentía ridícula de solo imaginarse envuelta en tonos brillantes o pasteles.

Extendió sobre su regazo el pequeño suéter que había logrado tejer aquella mañana y sonrió, satisfecha con su trabajo, mientras un brillo de ensueño se escapaba de sus ojos al ver a su señorita convertida en una pequeña bolita de lana. Suspiró y observó la cesta, a la cual arrojaba en esos momentos otra pequeña madeja. Un ruido escapó de la cesta y luego la madeja cayó al suelo, Natsu juntó las cejas y al inclinarse, se encontró con el sonriente rostro confundido de Hanabi, que se había enterrado entre las madejitas y sostenía unas en sus manitas rechonchas.

Se había concentrado tanto en su trabajo, que se había olvidado por completo de lo enérgica que la niña era.

—Hanabi-sama, no puede estar ahí.

La tomó en sus brazos y la niña dejó escapar un sonido de inconformismo, mientras pataleaba, negaba y estiraba las manos hacia la cesta. Tomó la madeja que aun sostenía la niña e intentó quitársela, pero Hanabi se aferró a ella con fuerza.

—Hanabi-sama.

—¡No, no, no, no, no, no! —ceñuda, se aferró aún más a la madeja.

—No es de usted, Hanabi-sama —indicó, con voz suave, pero firme.

—¡Mía!

—No es suya —suspiró y soltó la madeja —, pero puede tenerla un momento.

Hanabi sonrió triunfante y jugó con la madeja unos instantes, para después demandar, con garabatos y señalamientos, ser devuelta a la cesta de madejas. Natsu le permitió el capricho, solo por esa ocasión, y la observó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Quizá esas madejitas no necesitaban otro uso.

* * *

**Jelou...**

Vuelve madejitas... no sé porqué no lo había traído antes ._.

_Re-plubicado: Doming, 07 de abril de 2019  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Madejitas**

**.**

Miró al techo, mientras caminaba por el pasillo, silenciosa, como era su costumbre, y sosteniendo en sus manos un cesto con ropa limpia que debía ordenar. Sus ojos sonreían mientras en su mente tarareaba una cancioncilla que se le había quedado pegada. Fue entonces cuando escuchó un débil quejido provenir de la habitación de Hinata-sama. Preocupada caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación de la muchacha, sin soltar su cesta al no sentir peligro alguno, y tocó suavemente la puerta, anunciándose. La voz apurada de Hinata contestó desde el otro lado.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—¡S-Sí!

—¿Puedo pasar?

Hubo un corto silencio, que se vio interrumpido por movimientos erráticos del otro lado de la puerta. Natsu juntó las cejas y se permitió el atrevimiento de deslizar la puerta, suavemente, sin soltar la cesta de ropa limpia; sus ojos blancos se toparon con una escena ligeramente cómica, pero su rostro no reflejó sus ánimos. Hinata le miraba con ojos de corderito asustado, mientras intentaba esconder unas agujas y una maraña de hilo azul.

—Discúlpeme, Hinata-sama —se apresuró a excusarse. —La creí en un apuro.

El tinte rosado que adquirieron las mejillas no pasó desapercibido por la nodriza, que hizo una ligera reverencia y salió de la habitación. Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, cuando la voz de Hinata, igual de apurada que antes, le pidió que esperara; se detuvo y se giró hacia la muchacha, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza en señal de respeto.

—¿Si, Hinata-sama?

—¿E-Está muy ocupada?

—En este momento me dirigía a guardar la ropa limpia.

—Oh, ya veo… —murmuró, bajando la mirada y sonriendo, amable, como siempre.

Aquel gesto la obligó a reconsiderar sus palabras. —¿Hay algo en lo que la pueda ayudar?

El cabello corto se agitó en una negativa, acariciándole los hombros. —He olvidado como se usan las agujas… quería saber… ¿p-podría enseñarme?

Observó en silencio a la muchacha, sin soltar su cesta y sintiéndose un poco alagada. El sonrojo en las mejillas de Hinata fue aún más notorio y pronto comenzó con las excusas y disculpas. Sonrió, gentil, se hizo una nueva reverencia.

—En cuanto me desocupe, volveré a ayudarla.

La siguiente media hora la dedico a doblar la ropa de Hanabi y guardarle donde era debido, mientras recordaba, con una sonrisa, los ojos enormes de Hinata y la maraña que se le enredaba en uno de los dedos. Pensó que sería una lástima usar el hilo para practicar, ya que terminaría demasiado maltratado para poder usarse y se convertiría en un desperdicio demasiado pronto, así que antes de dirigirse a la sala de juegos, donde la esperaría Hinata, pasó a su habitación y buscó entre sus reservas algún hilo de baja calidad que pudiese servirles.

Al echar un buen vistazo en su armario, se encontró con la cesta de madejitas, que hacía años había sido abandonada por Hanabi.

—Lo primero, será enseñarla a montar los puntos —le indicó, luego de hacer una reverencia al entrar en el salón. —Esto le servirá para practicar, Hinata-sama.

Los ojos de la muchacha brillaron, de esa manera en que pocas veces lo hacían; Natsu le regresó la sonrisa, aunque no con la misma intensidad. Dejó la cesta en el suelo y le quitó de las manos la maraña que intentaba deshacer, para depositar las agujas sobre sus palmas extendidas. Se acomodó detrás de la muchacha y le pasó los brazos por encima de los hombros, para que pudiera ver con claridad la manera en que se montaban los puntos en las agujas.

—Ahora inténtelo usted.

Soltó el hilo de las agujas y se las depositó en las manos a Hinata, le entregó otra madeja y se sentó frente a ella. Sonrió ligeramente e hizo una pequeña reverencia, para ocultar la inesperada emoción que sintió cuando los ojos de la muchacha la miraron, llenos de una extraña alegría, al lograr montar el hilo con facilidad.

Nunca habría imaginado que esas madejitas le regalarían sonrisas tan cálidas por segunda vez.

* * *

_Re-publicado: Viernes, 19 de abril de 2019_


	3. Chapter 3

**Madejitas**

**.**

Hinata y Hanabi tenían días comportándose extrañas. No era muy común que su camino se cruzara durante el día con el de Hinata, y aunque Hanabi era un cuento aparte, últimamente se las había encontrado demasiadas veces por los pasillos… y quizá, si solo hubiese sido Hanabi, habría sido capaz de ignorarlo al estar familiarizada con esa carita redonda, pero no había podido pasar por alto las mejillas arreboladas de Hinata, que siempre desviaba la mirada y emanaba algo similar a la culpabilidad.

Pero de nada servía preguntar, porque Hanabi era demasiado lista y no le permitía a Hinata hablar demasiado. Siempre se alejaban, entre susurros que recriminaban y disculpas o risitas culpables.

Pero ese día sería diferente.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

No habría sido necesario el Byakugan, de haberlo usado, para ver el escalofrío recorrerles el cuerpo. Comúnmente utilizaría honoríficos, sin importar el lugar y la circunstancia, pero cuando se volvía severa se olvidaba por completo de etiquetas y se permitía prescindir de ellos. Parándose derechitas, le miraron por encima del hombro sin dejar de darle la espalda, ni alejarse de la pileta del lavadero.

—Nada —contestó Hanabi.

Con las manos en la cintura, enarcó ligeramente una ceja, en un acto que seguía engañando a su señorita.

—Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama.

Hinata se mantenía en silencio y con cara de espanto, Hanabi, por primera vez en muchos años, mostraba en sus ojos un brillo de travesura frustrada.

—No es nada —insistió Hanabi.

—Aléjense de la pileta entonces, ustedes no tienen nada qué hacer aquí.

Las hermanas se miraron, antes de volverse hacia la pileta y alejarse de ella ligeramente, manteniendo las manos sobre ella, las cuales tenían teñidas de colores diferentes y goteaban pigmento. Se acercó a la pileta, temiendo encontrar alguna monstruosidad ahí dentro, quizá un kimono arruinado por tinta derramada, pero solo encontró cuadros de lana sumergidos en el agua helada y pigmentada, y otros cuantos, en tonos pasteles, que aparentemente esperaban ser teñidos. Suspiró aliviada al no tener que solaparles una travesura o verse obligada a delatarlas.

Estaban tiñendo tela. Tela.

Se mostraban maduras a diario y tan fuertes en sus combates, que se olvidaba por completo que la mayor era una adolescente de diecisiete y la menor una niña de doce años.

—Pudieron pedirme que les ayudara con ello —soltó al fin, tomando un paño y secándoles las manos. —Anden a lavarse, yo termino esto.

—N-No… yo lo termino.

—Ya casi es hora de almorzar —recordó Hanabi. —Se me antoja dorayaki.

Natsu apretó los labios ante la astucia de su protegida. —¿Gusta que les prepare uno?

Hanabi le miró con rostro inocente y asintió. Sin más remedio salió del cuarto de lavado, dejando a las muchachas envueltas en una riña silenciosa, de susurros que recriminaban y risitas culpables.

~oOo~

Los primeros copos de nieve habían caído durante la madrugada, dándole una agradable sorpresa a Natsu, que al mirar por la ventana no pudo evitar suspirar y sonreír ante la inmaculada blancura que cubría los suelos y los árboles. Durante todo el día, ella y Ko, habían estado asegurándose que la casa se encontrara cálida, además, tuvo que encargarse de mantener abrigada y calentita a su adorada Hanabi-sama, quien jamás demostraría lo friolenta que podía llegar a ser. Al caminar por el pasillo, con la bandeja cargada con una tetera y una sola taza, se encontró con Hanabi, quien parecía más bien apresurada y sostenía en su mano un bolsillo.

—¿Saldrá, Hanabi-sama?

La muchacha asintió una sola vez, sin detener sus pasos, pero yendo más despacio.

—¿No tomará el té?

—¡Cuando vuelva!

—¡Abríguese, hace frío!

—¡No tengo frío!

Y sin más la muchacha volvió a correr. Natsu le recordó que no debería ir tan rápido dentro de la casa pero no creyó ser escuchada. Relajó los hombros y observó la bandeja en silencio… no le había preguntado cuánto tardaría en volver. Comenzaba a volver a la cocina cuando el sonido de unos pasos acelerados le indicó que alguien más corría por el pasillo; Hinata la esquivó con facilidad, llamando a Hanabi, apurada, y pidiéndole que esperara por ella.

—¿Hinata-sama…?

—¡No tardo!

—¡Abríguese!

Hinata respondió algo, antes de perderse al girar por el pasillo.

¿Qué se traían esas niñas entre manos?

~oOo~

Luego de un largo día de trabajo, Natsu preparó la última bandeja de té del día y la dejó sobre la mesa en la sala de té, donde ya esperaban Hinata y Hanabi, que aun parecían tener energías a pesar del entrenamiento al que se habían sometido aquella tarde. Se sentó silenciosa en la mecedora a tejer, mientras las muchachas hablaban tranquilamente y comían los dulces que ella había logrado sacar de la cocina. Pronto las muchachas se envolvieron en actividades individuales y un plácido silencio envolvió la atmósfera, el calor generado por la caldera les acariciaba suavemente la piel, mientras la bufanda que tejía Natsu crecía y crecía sobre su regazo.

Un parpadeó bastó para que se quedara dormida debido al cansancio, cuando abrió los ojos, Hanabi y Hinata ya no estaban y la habitación apenas era iluminada por la lámpara que había sobre ella.

Ligeramente desorientada y avergonzada, se levantó de la mecedora y sintió algo deslizarse de sus piernas y caer a sus pies. Bajó la mirada, encontrándose con una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo y una manta que nunca había visto antes. Sintiendo que no debería estar ahí, recogió los objetos rápidamente y los inspeccionó para devolvérselos a la muchacha que los hubiese olvidado, pero le sorprendió encontrarse con una pequeña nota adherida a la cajita. La leyó y su pecho se sintió más cálido que el resto de su cuerpo al descubrir que iba dirigida a ella, observó la cobija en completo silencio y la palpó con sus manos, reconociendo los cuadros de lana que las muchachas habían teñido semanas atrás, cuando les había pillado en el cuarto de lavado.

Salió de la habitación, tan silenciosa y sigilosa como un gato; caminó por los pasillos apresurada y guardando las apariencias, aferrándose a los obsequios que le habían hecho sus adoradas señoritas y sin poder borrar por completo la sonrisa que volvía una y otra vez a sus labios. Cruzó el último pasillo antes de llegar a su habitación, bajo las atentas miradas de Hinata y Hanabi, que se mantenían detrás de sus respectivas puertas, esperando ver la reacción que aquel detalle había generado.

Cada cuadro había sido tejido con las madejitas que años atrás Natsu le había obsequiado a Hinata para practicar y que antes de eso le habían servido a Hanabi como diversión.

Sin que Natsu lo supiera aún, esas madejitas provocaban sonrisas cálidas, una vez más.

* * *

**c:**

Aquí termina este pequeño tributo para Natsu, espero les haya gustado el corto recorrido por días ordinarios en la vida de un personaje del fondo. No imagino a Hinata y Hanabi muy traviesas, pero me gusta pensar que Natsu tuvo que lidiar en algún momento con alguna ocurrencia infantil y por eso a veces tanto misterio la altera. Gracias por acompañarme c:

_Publicación original: Domingo, 31 de diciembre de 2017_

_Re-publicado: Viernes, 03 de mayo de 2019_


End file.
